Talk To Me
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A little series of shameless Klaine smut, in which Kurt plucks up the courage to tell Blaine what he wants in bed.
1. Talk To Me

For the last four months all of my smut has been about twenty times more canon and believable, meaning that this bit of dirty talk easily could have happened. You know, if Glee was on HBO at 11pm or something. Such a wonderful world we live in.

Anyway, throw some reviews at me. They are very much equal to love.

And I don't own Glee, even though the lines are blurring somewhat.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk To Me<strong>

Blaine and I had been a sexually active couple for nearly three months now and we were learning new things about each other all the time, but Blaine was much better at talking about... _that sort of thing_ than I was. I know, I know, it's absurd that I'm still embarrassed when I've been having regular sex with my extremely attractive boyfriend for months. But Blaine didn't seem to have any shame, at least not while we were alone together. He told me everything – everything he'd ever fantasised about, everything I did that he particularly enjoyed, and every position and kink he was curious to try. However, although there were lots of things going on in my head, I just couldn't return the favour, like saying any of it out loud might make me seem perverted or something.

Blaine never pressured me, of course. He could tell that just wasn't ready to talk about that stuff yet, but I'd get there eventually. But I wished that I could just open up to him like he could with me. It wasn't like he was going to judge me or think any less of me or suddenly fall out of love with me just for telling him what I wanted. We trusted each other completely. So what was I so afraid of?

What I needed to do was start with something small. Obviously there were a great number of things that turned me on about Blaine, everything from the way his hips moved when he walked to his Disney Princess eyelashes. But there was one thing that made me shiver just thinking about it, one thing that I knew I should tell him about but I wasn't sure I'd even be able to explain.

During the throws of passion, when we were making love so fiercely that the bed was moving with us, Blaine had a tendency to get kind of... _talkative_. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what he was saying, but _God_. Just listening to him talking, his voice sounding all deep and husky, could probably get me off without him even having to touch me. He would tell me what he wanted to do to me, how sexy he thought he was and how much I was turning him on, not to mention a stream of expletives that he would never say in any other situation. And there was something about hearing Blaine curse when he was usually so polite and proper that just... did something to me.

But the thing that I really couldn't explain was that I wanted _more_. I wanted him to really talk _dirty_ to me. I wanted him to whisper filth into my ear in that deep, raspy voice as he took me hard. I wanted him to call me names, tell me I belong to him and call me his _slut_... oh, God. That sounded so wrong even in my head. I really had no idea how I was going to tell him all this, at least not without dying of embarrassment midway through the conversation.

Blaine's parents were away for the weekend, so I was spending the night at his house. We went straight up to his bedroom without much prelude. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought me with him so I was straddling his lap, crashing our lips together in a slow but heated kiss. As it was the weekend his hair was gel-less, and I ran my fingers through his loose, fluffy curls as our tongues explored each other's mouths in a wonderfully familiar way. I felt his hands moved down my back, resting on my ass and squeezing, and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He pulled me closer to him, kissing me harder and pressing our bodies against each other until the bulges in our jeans rubbed together.

"Mmm, you're so hot, Kurt," he murmured against my lips, squeezing and massaging my ass cheeks. "So fucking hot... you have no idea..."

I hummed at his words, his voice already making me shiver. It was now or never. I had to tell him what I wanted, no matter how embarrassing. I pulled away from his kiss. His little disappointed whimper was adorable, but it did nothing to calm my nerves.

"Blaine?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, Kurt?" he smiled.

"Erm... you know how, er," I mumbled, already blushing. "You know how you want me to talk about... about... _stuff_... about things I want... in the bedroom?"

"Yes...?" Blaine said slowly.

"Well, I know what I want."

Blaine grinned, his gorgeous eyes lighting up. "Great! So what is it you want to try? You know I'm up for pretty much anything."

I took a deep breath, my hands shaking against his shoulder. "I want you to... to... _talk to me_."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You want me to _talk_ to you?"

I looked everywhere but at him as I nodded. I could feel my face burning and I knew I must be bright red.

"You're going to have to elaborate a little bit, sweetheart," he said gently.

Oh God... "Well, whenever we're having sex you talk a lot, and I... I really like it, but... but I want... _more_. I want you to..." My voice was barely a whisper. "I want you to talk... talk dirty to me."

I didn't want to look at him, but his hands softly cup my cheek and turn my face so I couldn't help but look into his eyes. I was surprised to see that he was smiling.

"Sounds like fun."

"Wait, so you... you actually want to...?"

"Totally," he grinned. "I'm up for whatever makes you happy and whatever gets you off. You want me to talk to you, so I will talk to you."

I smiled at him, still blushing but not feeling nearly as embarrassed. "Thank you."

"No problem, gorgeous," he said, kissing me quickly on the lips. "Anything in particular you want me to say?"

I shook my head with an awkward shrug. I didn't think I was quite ready to elaborate that much yet. I especially wasn't ready to tell him that I wanted him to call me his slut... no way. He pulled me into another hard, passionate kiss, sucking my tongue into my mouth until I was too turned on to care about anything but him. His hands were all over my body, pushing off my waistcoat and untucking my shirt so he could caress my stomach and my hips. He kissed his way down my jaw, nipping at my neck and sucking on my earlobe, before he suddenly started to whisper right into my ear.

"You really want me to talk dirty, huh?"

I nodded against him. "Uh-huh."

"That really is so hot," he whispered deeply. "Knowing that you get off on that... it's sexy as hell. It makes me just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless."

I trembled against him, moaning against his neck, as he started to unbutton my shirt from the bottom, running his slightly calloused fingertips over my stomach as he did. He pushed my open shirt off my shoulders and left and trail of kisses down my neck and my collarbone, speaking softly as he did.

"Not that I don't always want to fuck you senseless, of course. You drive me insane, Kurt. If I could forget about everything else and just spend the rest of my life making you come, I totally would."

He started to nip and suck on my skin, leaving little red marks on my neck and my collar.

"I love leaving my mark on your skin," he whispered against me. "I'd love to just cover your creamy neck in hickies, so everyone will know that you're _all mine_."

He growled the last words, making me whimper against him. That was just what I wanted – to _belong_ to him. My hard on was straining uncomfortably against my skinny jeans.

"Too many clothes," I said desperately. "We're wearing way too many clothes."

I pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it aside, before we fell back against the bed and hastily took each other's pants off, kissing feverishly as he did. Once we were completely naked he lay on top of me, between my legs so our erections rubbed together. We rutted against each other as we kissed passionately. He kissed down my neck and started talking again in a low growl.

"You get me so hot, Kurt. Every time I touch myself I only think about you. I think about the taste of your beautiful cock, so deep in my mouth that you're all I can taste and smell. And I think about how damn sexy you look when you're on top of me, riding my cock and moaning... _fuck_, the noises you make could put a porn star to shame, baby. I come so fucking hard whenever I think about you, Kurt."

Oh my God, Blaine was good at this... I needed him inside me right this second. I was already too damn horny for anything else.

"Fuck me, Blaine... please, just... just fuck me..."

"With pleasure, baby."

He reached over to the bedside cabinet for a condom and a half empty bottle of lube, and I spread my legs in anticipation. She squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them a little bit to warm them up, before he started to trace my hole with one wet finger. I gasped, my toes curling, when he finally pushed his finger inside me, all the way to the knuckle. He twisted it, thrusting it in and out until my muscles relaxed enough for him to add a second finger.

"You should see yourself like this, baby," he said in that same husky voice, fingering me harder. "You're so fucking sexy like this, Kurt, all breathless and turned on. I love making you fall apart, seeing you writhing on the bed, so horny and needy." He added a third finger, scissoring them to stretch me out. "And you feel so tight around my fingers, baby. This gorgeous ass feels even better around my cock, so _tight_ and _hot_. You're just dying for me to fuck you into the mattress, aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes," I gasped, pushing down against his hand. "Please... please..."

Blaine smirked as he removed his finger. "I do love to hear you beg, Kurt. As if I could possibly say no to you."

I whimpered a little in disappointment when he removed his fingers, and watched as he rolled the condom onto his thick erection and slicked himself up with some more lube. He positioned himself between my legs and caught my lips in a hard kiss as he pushed his length inside me in one swift moved, both of us groaning into each other's mouths.

"You feel so fucking incredible, Kurt," he whispered as we stayed still for a second and I got used to the intrusion.

Finally he started to move, slowly at first but steadily faster. I wrapped my legs around his hips, meeting his thrusts and dragging my fingers through his hair.

"Harder," I moaned desperately. "Fuck me, Blaine... oh God... don't stop... _talk to me_..."

Blaine hooked his hands around my thighs, spreading my legs wider and fucking me harder, angling himself just right so that he hit that magical spot inside me that made me scream. All the while he spoke breathlessly.

"You're so hot, Kurt... so fucking hot... you're so tight around me, baby... look at you, you're fucking gorgeous like this, writhing and moaning underneath me... you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen... and you're all mine, baby... _all mine..."_

"Yes, yes!" I gasped, already feeling close to my orgasm. "I'm all yours... all yours... I'm your slut, Blaine..."

If he was shocked by my words, he didn't show it. If anything it made him fuck me even harder, wrapping his hand around my leaking cock and stroking in time with his hard, rough thrusts.

"Yes, you are," he growled. "You're my beautiful, filthy little slut, Kurt."

_Holy shit_... I was definitely close to the edge now. I was never going to forget hearing him say those words. I was clinging onto the headboard with both hands, unable to do anything other moan louder and louder, practically screaming.

"Ahh, I'm so close, baby," he groaned. "Are you?"

All I could do was nod as he stroked my hard on even faster, his cock pounding into me so hard that it would have been painful if it hadn't been so damn good.

"Come for me, baby," he said huskily. "I want to see you see fall apart, Kurt... I want to see you jizzing all over yourself like the horny, wanton little slut you are, and I'm licking up every last drop once you do."

It was only seconds after these words that the tidal wave crashed over me and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks, so hard that I was seeing stars, so intense that I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at one point. I screamed Blaine's name as my whole body shuddered, spurting all over his hand and my stomach. Blaine slammed into me messily as he came too, his cry muffled as he latched his mouth to my shoulder, before we collapsed on top of each other, a sweaty pile of limbs.

With what little energy he had left, Blaine moved down my body and dragged his tongue up my torso, lapping up all of my come and licking my softening cock clean, before he rolled off of me and onto the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. I was trying to remember how to breathe, my whole body so exhausted that I couldn't even moved. But I'd literally never been happier.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "Thank you... so much... I love you... _so much_..."

Blaine turned and wrapped his arm around me, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"You're welcome, beautiful," he said with a smile. "And I love you too."

I wanted to thank him even more for this wonderful, unbelievable night, I wanted him to hold him and kiss him, but I was so drained from the intense orgasm that I fell asleep almost immediately, Blaine's face nuzzled into my neck and his arm tight around me. Telling him what I wanted turned out _a lot_ better than I expected. Maybe I'd suggest handcuffs next time...

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the dirty talk, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


	2. Handcuffs

Every other review I got for 'Talk To Me' was asking for some kind of sequel with handcuffs, so here we are; the imaginatively titled 'Handcuffs'. I know right, I don't know how I think up these amazing titles either.

But yeah, I'm planning one more part of this shameless filth to make the fic a nice trilogy. I've already written the whole thing in my head, I just need to actually type it up and stuff. It involves a vibrating cock ring. Oh, how I love the way my mind works.

Anyway, reviews would be nice so chuck some at me.

And it's a crying shame, I know, but I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Handcuffs<br>**In the spirit of telling him what I wanted, and because my confession about talking dirty turned out so incredibly well, I decided it was time to tell Blaine a few more things I wanted in the bedroom. The last couple of times that we'd had sex Blaine had talked to me until I was a blithering, incoherent mess, coming so hard I could have blacked out – calling me his slut usually did the trick. But it still took me a while to pluck up the courage to tell him the next thing I wanted, since this particular thing was a little more... _kinky_.

I have absolutely no idea how the idea got into my head, and before the whole _talking_ thing I never would have dreamed of actually telling Blaine that I was into this. I mean... _handcuffs_. It wasn't exactly romantic, was it? It was so freaky, so S&M that just thinking about it made me blush so hard I thought my face was going to catch fire. But Blaine had been so wonderful about talking dirty to me – I didn't even have to ask anymore – so he'd be okay with this... wouldn't he?

We were at my house, thankfully home alone for the whole night, and we were making out slowly and comfortably side by side on my bed. But I was so aware of what I had to tell him that, as amazing as Blaine's kissing was, I was completely distracted, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away.

"Fine, fine, I just..." I took a deep breath and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I need to ask you something."

Blaine sat up too, sitting cross legged opposite me. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, no, nothing's wrong," I said, maybe a little too quickly. "I just, erm... well, I... I wanted us to maybe try... _something_... and I wanted to know if you were alright with it."

Blaine smiled mischievously, crawling over to me and straddling my lap.

"If it's anything at all like you wanting me to talk dirty to you then I'm totally up for it," he said.

I blushed, but couldn't help but smile back, resting my hands on his hips.

"This is a little more... _complicated_," I said quietly. "It makes you talking to me seem like nothing at all."

"Well, don't be scared, sweetheart," he said, resting his hands on my shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything."

I didn't even know how to begin to explain this one. Maybe my actions would speak louder than words. I leaned over to my bedside cabinet, Blaine leaning back to let me reach, and rooted around in the draw until I found what I was looking for. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw exactly what I was holding.

"Handcuffs?" he laughed. "Where did you get _handcuffs_?"

My face was already burning. "They were part of my Officer Kurpke costume during _West Side Story_."

"So you stole them?"

"No! I just... forgot to give them back. I have the key too. I'm pretty sure they're just made of plastic, I mean, they're only prop cuffs. I can't imagine ever visiting the kind of stores or websites where you can buy real ones..."

"All in good time," Blaine said with an annoyingly casual chuckle. "So how exactly are we going to be using these?"

"I – I thought that maybe..." My voice was barely a whispered and my mouth felt dry with nerves. _Just say it already_. "I want you to... handcuff me to the bed... if that's okay with you."

Blaine cupped my bright red face in his hands, a huge smile on his face. "Of course I'm okay with that, baby."

I grinned in excitement, both of us leaning in at the same time to share a passionate kiss. Before I knew it we were quickly pulling each other's clothes off, kissing and touching each other feverishly until we were completely naked. I lay back on the bed with him on top of me and he kissed my neck, sucking on my earlobe before he started to whisper.

"I can't believe you're into this, Kurt. I had no idea you were so kinky... that is so fucking _hot_."

I shivered at his deep, growling voice, my erection already dripping pre-come all over my stomach. Blaine kissed his way down my neck, sucking and nibbling on my skin, before he suddenly sat up, holding the handcuffs.

"Arms up," he ordered.

I immediately did as I was told, and he attached the cuffs to my wrists so that the short chain of the handcuffs was around the bar of the headboard. The plastic was a little tight around my wrists and I had to shift underneath Blaine to get a bit more comfortable. But this wasn't about comfort. It was about restriction, and in that respect this felt good, better than good, absolutely _incredible. _I tried to move my arms – the cuffs held well enough. Blaine looked down at me with an impossibly sexy smirk.

"You look so hot like this, Kurt," he said, practically purring. "I'm going to make you scream, baby. You're going to be just _dying_ to touch me, straining against those handcuffs until those pretty pale wrists go red. And who knows how long those marks are going to stay? You should be careful, baby, or everyone is going to know what a kinky little slut you are. And that's just for _me_ to know."

I groaned. "You seriously need to fuck me right this second, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled deviously. "I don't think you're really in a position to be making demands, Kurt. I want to take my time. It's not like you're going anywhere, is it? It's not like you can do anything about it."

Oh God, I was already so turned on. But he was going to tease me, drag this out, and torture me until I went insane... _fantastic_. He very slowly kissed his way down my jaw, my neck and my collarbone, leaving a trail of little red marks on my skin as he moved down my body. I gasped, arching my back and straining against the cuffs, as his tongue flicked against one of my nipples, his lips closing around it and sucking as his hand pinched the other one. He moved his mouth from one nipple to the other for what felt like days until they were both hard and wet and I was completely breathless, before he slowly moved even further down my body. He was purposely taking forever as he planted kisses and left little bites on my stomach and my hips. He was so close to my aching cock... _come on, come on, come on_...

"I'll fuck you eventually, baby," he whispered huskily. "But first I want to taste you. I want to taste_ all_ of you, nice and slow. I'm going to worship your beautiful cock and your tasty little hole until you're screaming like a fucking porn star."

The sound of his voice was making me tremble. He wrapped his hand around the base of my cock and gave it a few light, teasing licks with the tip of his tongue. He kept this up for so long that my hands had curled into fists above my head, my fingernails digging into my palm as I whispered _"please, please, please, please..."_ under my breath. Finally – _finally_ – he wrapped his lips around the head of my cock, flicking his tongue against the hole to lap up the hot pre-come until my toes curled. He sucked on my crown before taking as much as my length in his mouth as possible, swirling his tongue around me and bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh my God," I moaned, wishing that I could run my fingers through his hair or _something_. "Oh God, Blaine... ohhh, _fuck_..."

He caressed my hip with one hand, the other hand fondling my balls. Suddenly he took my cock out of his mouth with a wet, obscene pop, stroking my cock lazily as he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"I love the way you taste, baby," he growled. "Feel free to fuck my face. I want to feel you right down to my throat."

I nodded down at him, before throwing my head back against the pillow as he took my cock in his mouth again. He took me so deep in his mouth that his nose was right against my pubic hair, and he stayed like that for a second to brace himself, before he relaxed his throat and slackened his jaw, bobbing his head fast until I couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. He swallowed around me, his throat closing around the head of my cock without even gagging, and I could have _died_. Thank God no one was home.

I wanted to tangle my fingers in his curls, hold on to his head to I could really fuck his mouth, but all I could do was pull against the handcuffs desperately as he sucked me. My arms were already aching, the skin on my wrists already sore, but it just made it feel even better. Right when I felt as if I was going to go insane with pleasure, Blaine took my cock out of his mouth again with another filthy pop and moved his mouth lower, tonguing my balls before he spread my legs wider.

"I love you pretty little hole, baby," he whispered deeply, his lips all red and wet with saliva and pre-come. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue and my fingers before I finally bury my cock inside this gorgeous ass."

All I could do was moan. I was even more beyond words once he dipped his head and dragged his tongue over my hole. He lapped at my puckered hole wetly, his hand still slowly stroking my cock, when suddenly I felt the tip of his tongue breach the tight ring of muscles. He pushed his tongue in and out of me, thrusting and probing deep and fast, really fucking me with his tongue. _Holy shit_.

I couldn't even think straight. I could feel my heart throwing itself against my chest as I rolled my hips down against his face. He stopped for a second, stroking my cock hard and fast, and sucked on his two fingers until they were shiny and wet. I let out a strangled cry as he pushed his fingers inside me in one quick move, my muscles already so relaxed from his tongue that I took them without too much trouble. It hurt a little bit, but it was a good kind of pain. He thrust his fingers deep and fast, stroking my cock in time and just watching me. His eyes were so dark and blown out with lust that it only turned me on more.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" he asked, deep and husky, as he fingered me hard.

"Yes," I gasped, bucking against his hand on my cock and his fingers inside me, straining again the handcuffs."Yes, yes, oh my fucking God, _yes!_"

"Let me see you come for me, baby. I want to see my filthy little slut fall apart."

His words, not to mention his curled fingers rubbing against my prostate, were enough for me to finally snap. My back arched right off the bed as I came all over myself with a loud, strangled scream, the handcuffs cutting into my wrists as I pulled against them before I finally fell back against the bed, impossibly exhausted. I whimpered when Blaine removed his fingers, feeling disappointingly empty after that. He sat up and sucked on his wet fingers as he stared down at me, his dark eyes racking over my body, before he suddenly leaned down and dragged his tongue over my chest, licking up some of my come. I could feel my cock twitch already, even though that orgasm had taken a lot out of me.

"Everything about you tastes delicious, Kurt," he said gruffly. "Your ass, your cock, your come... _delicious._ I'm so fucking hard for you right now. Seeing you come so hard, straining against those damn handcuffs has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen. You're sexy as hell, baby."

He crawled on top of me and crashed our lips together, kissing me rough and dirty, his tongue completely dominating my mouth. I moaned against him, tasting myself on his tongue, wanting more than anything to drag my fingers through his sweaty curls, flip us over and ride his dick, but I couldn't. And the restriction and the frustration and the tingling pain in my wrists and the ache in my arms felt _amazing_. Once our lips separated he kissed down my jaw and my neck, before whispering in my ear in a harsh, raspy, painfully sexy voice.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, Kurt. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to be feeling me inside you for days. I'm going to pound your pretty little ass, take you hard and rough like I know you love it. And then I'm going to jizz all over you. You'll make such a beautiful come-splattered little slut, baby."

I was already half hard, writhing on the bed and bucking my hips up against him. He was almost _too_ good at this.

"Please, Blaine," I begged desperately. "Please, please, fuck me... _please..."_

"You know I can't say no when you beg so perfectly."

He reached over to my bedside cabinet for a condom and lube. I had to raised my head awkwardly to watch him roll the condom onto his rock hard cock and slick himself up with lube – he actually groaned a little as he touched himself. He positioned himself between my legs, lining the head of his cock up with my hole before he pushed his whole length inside in one go, making me cry out. He wasn't waiting for me to get used to it, but instead hooked his hands around my legs to spread me out wider and thrust into me, pulling out almost all way before slamming himself back inside me hard. It was the most wonderful kind of pain. I was in such a haze of pleasure that all I could think about was how amazing this felt – I couldn't tell you my name if you paid me.

"Ahhh, you feel so fucking good, Kurt... so... _fucking good_... your sweet ass was made for this... _fuck_... you want it harder, baby?"

"Yes, yes, oh God, harder! Fuck me, Blaine! Don't – ever – stop!"

He lifted both my legs so they were over his shoulders, pounding into me even harder and faster and _deeper_. I could feel him everywhere, right to the tips of my fingers. Thank God I was so flexible because Blaine was almost bending me in half as he pounded deep inside me, his cock hitting my sweet spot with every thrust until I was sure that this would be the death of me. I was pulling so hard against the handcuffs that my wrists would probably be bruised for the rest of the week.

"Oh yeah, take it, Kurt... fucking take it... you're so fucking tight... you're such a slut for my cock..."

Sweat was burning my eyes, my whole body was on fire and I knew I was close, I was _so close_. I could tell from how messy and erratic Blaine's thrusts were becoming that he was close too.

"Come for me, Kurt... come for me, my gorgeous slut... come for me..."

He didn't even need to touch my cock for my orgasm to finally hit me like a ton of bricks. My body convulsed and I let out a scream, my back arching as for the second time I came all over myself. My arms pulled so hard against the handcuffs that the plastic chain suddenly snapped under the pressure, but I didn't even care. Blaine pulled out of me and put my legs down, pumping his cock a few more times before he finally erupted, his come spurting out in ropes all over my chest, a few drops even landing on my face. He leaned down and dragged his tongue over my chest, before he kissed me hard and sloppy, sharing the taste of our come mixed together with me before he finally collapsed on the bedside me, both of us breathless and dripping with sweat. As I tried to remember exactly what breathing was and regain all of my brain cells it suddenly dawned on me that my arms were free, the two halves of the handcuffs still around my red, sore wrists.

"Wow..." I sighed.

"I know," Blaine said with drowsy grin, before he looked over at me and giggled. "Oh my God, I can't believe you broke the handcuffs."

"I didn't even realise," I said, laughing even though I was exhausted. "That was amazing... thank you, honey."

"Don't mention it," he said, wrapped an arm around me. "We're definitely buying some new handcuffs though, sweetheart. Slightly sturdier ones."

I knew I should have cleaned myself up, taken the broken bits of the handcuffs off and told Blaine that I loved him so much for doing this, but my aching body had other ideas and I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the shameless smut, Humble Readers.<br>I shall complete this three-parter as soon as I can.

xxx


	3. Good Vibrations

The last part of 'Talk To Me' is _way_ longer than I thought it would be, so you're welcome. And (and this is going to sound like the complete opposite of modest) this whole trilogy is probably the smuttiest Klaine smut I have ever written, which cause many an uncomfortable lady-boner while writing. So hooray.

Chuck some reviews at me, Humble Readers.

And I still don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Vibrations<strong>

I'm not sure exactly how Blaine managed to convince me, but the weekend after the _handcuffs_ I found myself being driven to Columbus, to a store that Blaine had found out about on the internet. I literally hadn't stopped blushing since I got into the car.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just order the new handcuffs online," I grumbled. "We didn't need to go all the way to the _actual_ _store_."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said with an annoyingly excited smile. "This is going to be fun."

I just rolled my eyes at him, hoping and praying that I didn't see anybody I knew. The shop itself was called Allure, and I was surprised when we actually set foot inside. I thought that it would be seedy and creepy, full of pervy old guys in trench coats browsing for hardcore porn DVDs and gimp masks. But the interior of the store looked more like a set from _Moulin Rouge_, all red velvet and black lace, feathers and diamante. It was clearly a sex shop aimed at women, with rails of beautifully made lingerie and shelves of erotic books with titles like _Fantasy Sex_, and _The Modern Karma Sutra,_ and _Unzipped: How to Give the Perfect Blowjob_. All the eerily realistic mannequins were dressed and styled in sexy underwear, and there was even something strangely sophisticated in the way all the vibrators, dildos and butt plugs were displayed on ornate glass tables, like oddly shaped perfume bottles.

I looked over at Blaine and was amused by not entirely surprised to find him grinning from ear to ear as he looked around. He obviously loved it here. I was still embarrassed as hell, although slightly less so now that I'd seen the place. All the shoppers (mainly women) seemed perfectly comfortable. A straight couple were browsing through all the many different types of lube, a very put-together business woman was pouring over a book called _The Art of Burlesque,_ and a kind looking shop assistant was helping a man pick out a lingerie set as a gift for his wife. Maybe this place wasn't _so_ bad.

"So where do you think they keep the handcuffs?" said Blaine, the excitement evident in his voice. "Maybe we should ask someone..."

"I'd really rather not," I muttered.

But at that precise moment a shop assistant bounded over to us. She was almost a head shorter than Blaine, her blonde hair in a ponytail and a cheery smile on her face that alarmingly reminded me of Rachel. She didn't really look old enough to be working in a store like this. Her name tag said she was called Cindy, and I noticed her cheeks go a bit pink as she directed all of her attention at Blaine. I may as well have not been there.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"You can actually," said Blaine with a bright smile. Cindy blushed a little harder. "I was looking on the Allure website and I saw a whole bunch of different handcuffs, but I don't see them anywhere..."

"Oh, we keep the handcuffs downstairs with the rest of our bondage collection, sir," she said. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Thanks, that would be great," said Blaine politely, letting Cindy lead the way.

She led us down a small flight of stairs to a basement. It was like a smaller, less crowded version of the main shop floor upstairs, except instead of the mannequins being dressed in lacy lingerie they were sporting PVC corsets, fishnet stockings and crotchless panties. It was a little more intimidating down here, a little more... _whips and chains_. Cindy showed us to a display of handcuffs. There were _loads_, from fluffy pink ones, to ones with extra long chains, apparently designed to be worn around the ankles.

"Any particular type you're looking for, sir?" Cindy asked Blaine.

"Just something really sturdy. _This guy _-" he inclined he head to me. "- broke our last pair, so we're looking for something a little more resilient."

"Blaine, she totally didn't need to know that," I whispered, my face burning.

Cindy finally acknowledged that I was there too, her smile becoming a little more fixed as she realised that flirting with Blaine would be utterly pointless.

"Well, we have a wide selection as you can see," she said, turning back to Blaine. "You and your boyfriend feel free to browse, and if you need any more help I'll be just upstairs."

"Thanks," Blaine said with a kind grin, oblivious to the slight bitterness in her voice when she'd said 'your boyfriend'.

Cindy went back upstairs, and Blaine looked at all the different handcuffs. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"What about those ones?" he asked, pointing to a set with leopard print fur around them.

"No," I said, unable to hide the disgust in my voice. "Nothing _fluffy_. It's like something you'd see hanging off the bride at a bachelorette party. Just pick something simple so we can get out of here."

"But we just got here, Kurt," he said, a slight pout to his voice. "I want to have a good look around, buy something other than just the cuffs. I'm the one paying after all."

"Fine, fine," I huffed, unable to resist when turned on those damn puppy dog eyes.

We ended up in Allure for almost an hour. After picking out a set of strong looking silver handcuffs, Blaine insisted on looking around the entire store, upstairs and downstairs. He was like a kid in a toy shop – or, more literally, a teenage boy in a sex shop. Every few minutes he'd find something he wanted.

"Ooh, Kurt, can we get we get a spanking paddle?"

"No."

"Kurt, can we get a riding crop? This one's shaped like a heart at the end!"

"No."

"Ooh, Kurt, can we get a ball gag?"

"God, no."

"Oooh, Kurt, can we get these nipple clamps? They vibrate!"

"No."

"Oh my God, Kurt, can we get chocolate body paint?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Think of the calories. Think of my Egyptian cotton bed sheets. No."

"Ugh, _fine_. Ooh, Kurt, can we get a tickle whip?"

"No."

"Ooh, ohh, Kurt! Can we _please_ get this blindfold? It says 'Master' on one side and 'Slave' on the other!"

"Actually that quite nice..."

"Yaaay, taking that as a yes!"

Another shop assistant had given Blaine a basket, in which he'd placed the blindfold along with the handcuffs. He was now browsing through all the bottles of lubricant.

"I didn't even know they made this many different types of lube," he said. "Ooh, they have one that specifically for anal." He picked up the bottle and read the back out loud. "_Contains soothing Aloe Vera and Vitamin E to relax the area, and stays slippery for longer._ Kurt, can we get this?"

"I supposed so."

"Awesome," he said, putting it in the basket. "Can we get the Slide & Ride too? That sounds like fun. Ooh, and Very Cherry?"

I sighed. "If you must..."

He put the bottles into the basket happily as I glanced aimlessly around. The lubes were close to where all the vibrators were. Some of those vibrators were so discreetly designed that they looked practically innocent, while some were so obviously plastic penises that it was kind of embarrassing to look at them. There were some really alarming looking ones with a hundred different functions and parts that pulsed and vibrated at different speeds, ones that had remote controls so you could go hands free, so to speak, and even a vibrator that looked just like a lipstick called, amusingly, a Clit Stick.

And that's when I saw it. There amongst the tasteful display of cock rings was something called the Joy Rider. It was a bright blue vibrating cock ring. I picked it up and read the back of the packaging before I even realised I'd moved. '_The cock ring for him to give pleasure to both of you, this not only keeps him harder for longer but the powerful vibrations will give you both the ride of your life!' _Huh. For the first time in this store, I'd actually found something like I kind of wanted.

"Hey, Kurt, can we get this strawberry flavoured lube too... oh, what have you got there?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Blaine came up behind me. "It's nothing, just – just browsing."

He snatched the Joy Rider out of my hand before I could put it back. His eyebrows rose as he saw what it was and only got higher as he read the back of the packaging. Finally he looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like fun. Do you want to get this?"

It felt like my entire body was blushing.

"Well... I don't know," I stuttered. "I mean... if you want to. We don't – we don't have to..."

He put it in the basket with a smirk. "My treat. We're totally getting the strawberry flavoured lube as well. I _love_ this store."

So we finally left the little shop of new and exciting ways to be a pervert. The bag of four bottles of lube, handcuffs, a blindfold and a cock ring were on my lap as Blaine drove us back to his place, singing happily along to the radio as I tried to suppress the uncomfortable squirm in my stomach. It was a weird feeling, somewhere between crippling embarrassment and tingling excitement.

As usual once we got back to Blaine's house we had the place to ourselves, so we went straight to his bedroom, Blaine eagerly leading the way. He chucked the Allure bag on his dressing table and, without much further ado, grabbed me and kissed me hard. His tongue plundered my mouth, the prominent bulge in his pants rubbing against my thigh as he held me close. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding once we finally separated.

"Oh, wow..." was about all I could say.

Blaine just chuckled, his eyes already dark with lust. "I have been crazy horny since we got to that store. I was imagining using pretty much _everything_ on you. Thank God I decided to wear slightly baggier jeans than usual, because I've had quite a few accidental boners today."

"Well, you did seem very at home in that place," I giggled, blushing as I thought of Blaine getting hard _in public_. "I'm sure if you'd gone there without me there to stop you, you would have bought one of everything."

"Yeah, probably," he said, nodding.

He let go of me and rummaged through the Allure bag, pulling out the blindfold. It really was beautiful, like a sleeping mask made of black and red satin. On the black side the word 'Master' was embroidered in red thread, and on the red side the word 'Slave' was in black thread. Blaine flipped it from black side to red side, letting the satin ribbon ties slip between his fingers. The look in his eyes made me shiver.

"So which do you want to be, Kurt?" he asked, his casual voice at odds with his flirty smirk. "Master or Slave?"

I didn't think I'd ever be able to answer that out loud. So, instead of talking, I took the blindfold from him and, after a second of hesitation, held it in front of me so he could see the word _Slave_. The devious smirk on his face got even bigger.

"I guess that makes me the Master then," he said, his voice irresistibly husky. "In which case you need to strip, slave. Now."

The authority in his voice made me do as he was told immediately, especially him calling me _slave_ – it was almost as good as him calling me a slut. I didn't even bother to fold up my clothes as I quickly undressed. I just let them fall to the floor, even though this shirt was Prada. While I was stripping, Blaine was basically ignoring me as he took everything else out of the Allure bag and placed them neatly on the bedside table. By the time he turned around to look at me I was already completely naked, holding the blindfold and waiting for further instruction.

"That was fast," he said with an arched eyebrow. "You really an obedient little slave, huh?"

He walked slowly towards me, his lust-darkened eyes raking over my body.

"Beautiful," he muttered, his eyes lingering on my hardening cock. He took the blindfold out of my hands and tied it around my head so it was just above my eyes, the word 'Slave' now on my forehead.

"Undress me," he ordered.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I quickly took off his cardigan and polo shirt, making sure to find any excuse to run my hands over his skin. I got down on my knees to take his shoes off and pull his jeans down, my breath hitching in my throat as I saw the massive bulge in his briefs and the dark wet stain on the material. My hands shook slightly as I slowly pulled his underwear down, my hands caressing his ass and the fabric dragging against his cock – he actually _groaned_ – until his erection was finally free. My mouth was watering as I looked up at him, naked and rock hard and smirking down at me.

"Suck me, slave," he told me. "Wrap those pretty lips around my cock so I can fuck that gorgeous mouth."

His words made me tremble. I held onto his hip and wrapped my other hand around the base of his cock, taking the head of his cock in my mouth and flicking my tongue over the slit, lapping up the hot beads of pre-come. I heard him moan, his fingers tangling in my hair and holding on just tight enough to feel amazing without actually being painful. I relaxed my throat and took as much of his length in my mouth as I could until my nose was buried in his public hair. I swirled my tongue around him, revelling in the way his twitched and swelled in my mouth and the weight of him on my tongue and his crown just tickling my throat. Finally I started to bob my head back and forth, flattening my tongue and putting my totally lack of a gag reflex to good use. As he thrust into my mouth steadily Blaine didn't stop talking.

"Baby, you're mouth is magic... it's like your mouth was made to suck my dick... look at you, taking me down your throat like a fucking pro... ohhh God, you're fucking amazing, Kurt... you're such a good slave... such a perfect little cocksucker... ahh, suck me, my gorgeous slut...swallow my cock... I'm so already so, so close, baby..."

I moaned around him, sucking hard and swirling my tongue and fondling his balls, willing him to come as his words made me insanely fucking horny. Finally, with a strangled cry of my name, Blaine came, grabbing tightly onto my hair as he filled my mouth. He pulled my head back as he carried on shooting, jizzing all over my lips and my neck until he was completely spent. He looked down at me with a breathless smirk as I swallowed my mouthful of Blaine and then got to work collecting up the come all over my neck and around my mouth with my fingers and sucking them clean.

"Kurt, you filthy little cum-slut," he growled. "I love you so fucking much."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smirked. "I love you too, Master."

He grinned deviously at that, pulling me to my feet and catching my lips in a hard, dirty kiss.

"I think it's only fair that I return the favour after that, baby," he said once we separated. "And we still need to make sure your new handcuffs are strong enough."

He pulled me closer to the bed and picked up the handcuffs. I was so hard that it was almost painful.

"Do you want me on the bed?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah," he said. "On your stomach, pillow under your hips."

I quickly did what he said and felt him on top of me. He pulled my arms behind my back, attaching my wrists together with the handcuffs. They felt much better than the old ones, smooth against my skin and tight in a much nicer way, probably because they were made of metal rather than scratchy plastic. Blaine then pulled the blindfold over my eyes. I already couldn't see what he was doing from this position, but now I'd never felt so wonderfully _vulnerable._ I couldn't do anything like this, but I knew that if I ask Blaine to stop he'd end this in a heartbeat.

"You look absolutely beautiful like this, Kurt," he said, his voice so growly and sexy.

I trembled at the sound of his voice, my leaking cock rubbing between the pillow and my stomach. I don't think I'd ever needed to come so badly in my life.

"Talk to me, Blaine," I whimpered desperately, writhing on the bed. "Please, please talk to me – AHH!"

He actually slapped my ass. The sharp pain tingled through my body, straight to my cock, and the cry I let out turned into a moan of pleasure in no time. Wow, I did not I was into that. I kind of regretted not letting him buy a spanking paddle now.

"I want to get you off, baby," he said, sounding stern. "So I will talk to you. But that doesn't mean that you're allowed to. Slaves don't speak unless spoken to first, understand?"

"Yes, _yes_ – AHH!"

He smacked my ass again, so hard that I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd left a hand print.

"Yes, _Master,_" he corrected fiercely.

"Yes, Master!"

I heard him chuckle, the sound of a bottle cap opening and got a strong smell of cherries.

"I think I'm going to try out the Very Cherry," he said. "It's not that your pretty hole doesn't taste delicious by itself, but this sort of thing is what flavoured lube was made for. It's going to make this tasty ass of yours even more edible."

I hissed in surprise when I felt his wet fingers smear lube all over my hole, before crying out when I felt what was unmistakably his tongue. He lapped at my hole over and over, spreading my ass cheeks apart with his hands.

"Delicious, Kurt... you're fucking delicious. I could eat this gorgeous little hole all day."

I felt the tip of his tongue push into my puckered hole, thrusting in and out until he was really fucking me with his tongue. Oh God, oh God, _oh my fucking God,_ I never wanted him to stop. I was rutting against the pillow and pushing back against his face, trying desperately not to say anything. My arms ached behind me, the handcuffs cutting into my wrists and making this all feel even better. _Holy shit_, I was already so, so close to the edge. I screamed in pleasure when I felt two lubed up fingers slip inside me, thrusting and twisting, curling to touch my prostate. _Fuck_.

"Are you going to come for me, slave?" he asked, husky and fierce.

"_Yes-yes-yes_, Master! Oh God, don't stop, Blaine!"

"I want to see it. I need to turn you around, baby. I need to see you coming without me even touching your cock."

I felt disappointingly empty when he removed his fingers. He lifted and turned me with a surprising amount of strength (did not know I'd find him _lifting me _so hot) and turned me around so I was on my back. It was a little awkward since my hands were behind my back, but I stopped caring once he rammed his fingers inside me again, finger-fucking me hard and fast as he held tightly onto my hip. His fingers rubbed against my prostate every time. I wished that I could see his face, touch him, _anything_...

"Come for me, Kurt," he commanded. "Come for me, slave. Let me see my slut fall apart."

Finally I snapped and my orgasm hit me without him even needing to touch me cock. I threw my head back with a loud cry, coming hard all over my chest. I was still trembling from the aftershocks when Blaine dipped his head and licked up all my come.

"There's no way that I'm not fucking you after that, baby," he said, licking his lips. "That was hot as hell. I'll never get tired of seeing you jizz all over yourself like that, like a wanton little slut. I'm already rock hard again."

I felt him lift me again so I was straddling his lap, before he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue, as well as the sweet taste of the cherry lube. I whimpered when he pulled away. I didn't want him to stop, but I couldn't tell him not to.

"Do you want to try out the Joy Rider, baby?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes," I said, nodding. "Yes, Master."

"And do you want to see me?"

"Yes, yes, I want to see my Master."

The blindfold was pushed back onto my forehead, the sudden light hurting my eyes for a second before I was met with the gorgeous sight of Blaine sitting against the headboard, glowing with sweat and staring at me with his pupils so dilated that there was only a small ring of startling hazel visible. I really had the most beautiful Master.

"Now, let's see how this thing works," he said, picking up the Joy Rider and taking it out of the packaging.

He quickly glanced at the instructions, before slipping the cock ring around his erection. He was about to grab a condom when I quickly said "No!"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "No? You mean you want to go without?"

I couldn't believe I was actually blushing. "Yes, please."

He smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Bareback it is."

He covered his cock in more lube, held onto my waist with one hand and shifted down so he was lying on his back. I knelt above his cock and he helped me to slowly lower myself down onto his lap until I was completely impaled. I _loved_ being on top of him, he felt so incredibly deep, I could feel him _everywhere_ like this.

"Should I turn it on?" he asked breathlessly.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, do it."

He switched the cock ring on and both of us groaned. Oh my actual God, this was... indescribable. It was like Blaine's cock was an extremely realistic vibrator, pulsing through my entire body, vibrating right against prostate. I couldn't help but grind down into him.

"Oh _fuck_, baby... you feel so good," he moaned. "Ohhh wow... this feels so different... ride me, slave, fucking ride me."

Blaine held tightly into my hips to keep me upright as I raises myself with my legs until just the head of his cock was inside me before falling back on him. _Oh my God_. In no time I was really riding him, Blaine thrusting upwards in time with me, his grip on my hips so tight that there were sure to be bruises there tomorrow to go with the marks that were going to be on my wrists because of the cuffs. The part of the cock ring that vibrated was right between my ass and my balls which felt fucking amazing every time I slammed down onto his cock. And he was keeping up a stream of deep, growly talk as we went that just turned me on even more.

"Fuck, Kurt, you feel fucking incredible... oh God, look at you... you look so fucking hot on top of me, riding my dick like the filthy slut you are... you're such a slut for my cock... such a good little slave... ahhh... fucking ride me, Kurt... take it... ride my dick, you beautiful slut..."

I was so close to the edge, painfully close, the vibrations coursing through me and his cock hitting my prostate every time until I couldn't even think straight. Sweat was burning my eyes, my arms were aching behind my back, my legs were sore with the effort of bouncing up and down but I just didn't care and I didn't want any of this to stop, _please don't stop_...

"Come for me, Kurt," he said, wrapping his hand around my leaking cock and stroking quickly. "Cover me in your come, baby. Come for me, slut!"

That was all I needed. I may have screamed but I wasn't entirely sure. I was too busy coming myself inside out, erupting all over Blaine's chest, lights popping in front of my eyes as my heart skipped several beats, Blaine still pounding into me and vibrating inside me, my arms pulling against the handcuffs, which thankfully held. I fell back onto the bed, breathless and convulsing, when suddenly I felt Blaine slam back into my ass – he wasn't vibrating anymore, but that really didn't matter. In just a few thrusts he was coming too, sinking his teeth into my shoulder to muffle his cry as what felt like endless streams of his seed shot inside me. He collapsed on top of me, planting wet, messy kisses on my neck and my face, before me moved lower. With what little energy I had I raised my head to watch as he actually licked ad sucked all his come out of my ass. Sweet Lord...

As I came down from my absolutely incredible orgasm the uncomfortable ache in my arms finally kicked in.

"Blaine, can you... can you take the... the cuffs off please?" I asked, my speech sounding slurred with exhaustion.

"Oh yeah, of course, sweetheart," he said, reaching over me to the bedside table for the keys.

I rolled onto my side so he could take off the cuffs, and the moment I was free I wrapped my arms around him. He was dripping with sweat and sticky with my come. For all intents and purposes he was gross and needed a shower, but right now I'd never loved him more. He smelt musty and sweaty and manly and _perfect_.

"That was _epic_," he said, his arms snaking around me. "We are totally going back to that store next weekend."

I didn't have the energy to argue. I'd already fallen asleep in the crook of his neck, a blissful smile on my face.

* * *

><p>In case anyone cares, the shop 'Allure' was based on the UK high street shop Ann Summers, which is like an underwear shop that also sells vibrators and costumes and playful bondage wear and stuff. It's probably my favourite shop in the world, which is weird considering I'm a lonely virgin spinster and all, and I've only bought two things from the shop (a corset and a vibrating bullet, if you really want to know). But I have Ann Summers catalogues stashed in my room, and the following are real things that I took from those catalogues and put in this fic:<p>

- All the erotic book titles, except for _The Art of Burlesque_ which is actually an instructional DVD

- The vibrating nipple clamps

- The heart shaped riding crop

- The Clit Stick

- The names of the different lubes, including the description of the one specifically for anal

- The Master/Slave blindfold

- The Joy Rider, which is disposable and comes in a pack of three in a range of colours. Although I made up the description on the back of the packaging

Don't ever say that reading my fics isn't educational. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the shameless filth, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
